


Where's Jackson?

by Unwary_Unicorn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Sad Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwary_Unicorn/pseuds/Unwary_Unicorn
Summary: Mark is sad because Jackson is promoting out of the country and he misses him.





	Where's Jackson?

A soft knock sounded on the door to his studio followed by a whisper of "Daddy?"

Jaebum sighed, it was Mark, no doubt in his little headspace. Jaebum rose from his chair, making sure to save the documents he was working on, it wasn't likely he would be going back to his studio that night.

As Jaebum approached the door he hoped there was a reason Mark was coming to him. His baby boy knew not to disturb him when he was working.

Another whisper of "Daddy," followed by a small whimper had Jaebum speeding up his steps.

It wasn't unusual for Mark to go to Jaebum when he was little but in times of distress he usually went to Jackson and if he wasn't available he would find Jinyoung.

Jaebum opened the door to find Mark hunched over, hiding his face in the plushie Bambam gave him for his birthday a few months ago.

"Baby," Jaebum sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm not supposed to bother you when you're working."

Jaebum realized Mark's headspace was a little older than what it usually was, based on his speaking ability.

"Okay, Sweetheart." Jaebum stepped closer to Mark and rested his hands on Mark's shoulders. "That's okay. Just tell Daddy what's wrong." Jaebum then noticed the tears Mark was trying to hold back.

Mark squeezed the plushie tighter against him before hesitantly responding, "Jacksonnie is mad at me."

Jaebum couldn't help a small smile when Mark pouted but sobered up when he sniffed and wiped at his eyes.

Jaebum took pity on Mark and took a step back to pick him up. But Mark didn't understand and desperately grabbed for Jaebum's hands as he let out a panicked noise, thinking he was going to leave him.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." Jaebum reassured Mark and he reached down to grip Mark's thighs to pick him up. "Daddy's not going anywhere without you." He lifted a hand to stroke Mark's hair once the boy's legs were secure around his waist and arms around his neck.

Mark tightened his arms around Jaebum's neck. "Sorry, I thought you were leaving me because I stopped your work. I'm sorry." Mark buried his head in the crook of Jaebum's shoulder and neck as he tried not to let any tears slip out.

Feeling dampness on his shoulder Jaebum adjusted his arms to pull Mark's head back to look in his eyes. "Baby, I would never leave you. Work will never be more important than you. I hope you understand that."

Mark put his head back against Jaebum's shoulder as he nodded.

"Baby, I need to know you understand. You need to use your words." Jaebum chided.

Embarrassed, Mark slowly lifted his face but avoided Jaebum's eyes. "I understand." He mumbled.

"Mark," Jaebum warned.

Not wanting to disappoint his daddy, Mark raised his eyes to meet Jaebum's. "I understand, Daddy."

Jaebum smiled gently and resumed running his hand through Mark's hair. "Thank you, Baby."

Mark blushed slightly at the praise and shyly kissed Jaebum on the cheek before quickly tucking his face back into his shoulder.

Jaebum began walking them to his room, knowing his roommate was gone for the day.

Once in the room Jaebum gently set Mark on the bed then joined him, maneuvering himself and Mark until his back was against the headboard and Mark was sat in his lap.

"Alright, do you want to tell me why Jackson is mad?" Jaebum asked.

At first, Mark only pouted and kept his gaze on the plushie in his lap.

Jaebum knew Mark didn't like talking about problems he had with the other members, but he also knew that communication was the best possible solution.

"Markiepoo," Jaebum ran his hands gently down Mark's arms to his fingers that were picking through the plushies soft fur. "I need you to answer me, Sweetheart."

Mark's frown deepened before he brought his eyes up to meet Jaebum's.

"Jacksonnie isn't answering my texts or calls." Tears began to well up in Mark's eyes again as he dropped his gaze back to the plushie currently being squeezed in his lap. "We haven't talked in almost a week!"

Not being able to stand seeing his baby in pain, Jaebum softly brought Mark's head to his chest. "Okay baby. How about we lay down for a nap and after the others get back I'll call Jackson."

Instead of voicing a response Mark nodded and wrapped his arms around Jaebum's waist.

Once he had them both laying down on the bed and under the blankets, Jaebum ran his fingers through Mark's soft hair and listened as his breathing evened out.

***

Jaebum knew why Jackson wasn't responding to Mark's attempt at communication. A few weeks ago Jackson had to leave Korea to shoot a music video for his upcoming single.

He would try every couple of days to video message and call them when he could, especially Mark.

As his main caregiver, Jackson always felt guilty when he had to leave for extended periods of time but he knew that when he wasn't there Mark had six other willing partners to dote on him.

While that thought eased his mind he still couldn't help but get worried that Mark would start thinking Jackson didn't love him anymore. Especially now with the nonstop filming and traveling he'd started a couple of days ago. Most of the filming locations had no service and by the time he would get back to his hotel he'd be too exhausted to do anything but plug in his phone, take a shower and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I am open to constructive criticism. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
